


Dragon & Sheep

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [100]
Category: Man of Tai Chi (2013)
Genre: BBW, Chinese Astrology, Chinese New Year, Christian Character, Dragon/Sheep, F/M, Fanart, Horoscopes, Lunar New Year, Overweight, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sheep, Tails, Villains, dragon - Freeform, frisky tail, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart for the Chinese New Year/Lunar New Year and inspired by my "Man of Tai Chi" fanfic, "Then Shall I Know Even as Also I Am Known".Mature only because Donaka's tail is trying to go up my dress.*Newly added poor colorations!
Relationships: Donaka Mark/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Then Shall I Know Even as Also I Am Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296767) by [MistyBeethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven). 



> I forgot about Chinese New Year. I always intended to do something for it. Yet yesterday I said that Chris Nadeau was the subject of my next new fanfic entry to this series. So, I couldn't lie and do something else since his story is saved for Valentine's Day.
> 
> So then I thought that "Man of Tai Chi" would be a perfect subject, given the Hong Kong setting. And there I was looking at photos to draw and I thought I found the perfect one! I was so excited to do it. Until I saw that it had already been drawn by the astounding Drawing Keanu Reeves over at tumblr and twitter. So I gave up on that one. I can't compare to their talent.
> 
> But Donaka still seemed like the right choice.
> 
> Now weeks back, after knowing I could never appear in the BRZRKR comic, I mentioned that I would probably do a comic book entry to this series with me and B. Only ever since then I've thought to myself, "What?!? Am I crazy?!? Draw myself?!?"
> 
> So I put that thought away...
> 
> Until last night when I thought that I could draw a cute picture of a dragon (Keanu's Chinese astrological sign) and a sheep, mine. It soon led to this very bad idea.
> 
> I think this is also inspired by the cover to the "Pan's Labyrinth" CD cover. Only here, I'm the one with the horns.
> 
> I am working on coloring this but it's giving me trouble. :/


	2. Poor Colorization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just colorized versions of the last Fanart. *Poorly* colorized Fanart. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get it right! I have a beard in the last one. But Donaka Mark's tail looked cool so I thought, "What the heck."
> 
> I'm going to have to resort to my pencil crayons. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> So that coloring job pretty well sucks, huh? I kept trying but the more I did the colors changed and I got frustrated.
> 
> I'm pretty well mad and upset at myself right now. This week I was supposed to get my stories all back on track but I couldn't get my big ass in gear. Today I walked a pretty far distance in the cold to pick up Tara's medication. It's my fasting day again. They say not to do anything too strenuous so I thought walking was okay. But I'm also trying to walk faster these days. So I pretty well conked out once I came back home. I wanted to get to work on my Valentine's story and surprises! Instead I was so cold and tired I could hardly concentrate. All I could do is color this and crappily at that. 
> 
> So, I'm feeling like a failure right about now.
> 
> I also find my OCD and anxiety getting worse on fast days. I heard that's not good but I want to lose the weight. I'm as bad as you on your demon rides, fine sir. And I'm still waiting to find out the deal on my b12 levels. I bought some Ensure in the meantime to help. If that doesn't help, I'm gonna have to change to the 16:8 fast though. I know enough not to risk my health.
> 
> But please don't be too disappointed in me. I worry about disappointing you and ruining things, that is, *if* there is a thing between us. 
> 
> Like reading your interviews. 
> 
> I just read that you despised the story on you in a famous magazine. So now what do I do? Do I read 'em or not? I don't want to upset you; I want to respect your wishes. I just don't know what those are! I wish I could just talk with you...but I'm so shy and it seems unlikely.
> 
> What's something safe I can say...Well, this might not constitute as safe but...
> 
> Before bed, I was reading out loud bad reviews to the new "Equalizer". I should have been upset, I guess, over the amount of times they criticized her weight but it just kind of made me laugh. Most of their points were valid. When I read one saying that she *tried* to run away from a bomb, that made Tara and I look at one another. We suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. 
> 
> As much as I'd love to believe that I could be an international spy or "equalizer" those 3 minutes I spent on that treadmill last week, Keanu, proved to me that there is a large precipice between reality and fantasy.
> 
> So why am I writing to you then when that's probably as much of a fantasy? Well, you reading these has a shred of a chance of happening. More so than me outrunning a bomb.
> 
> I can remember my mom watching the reunion show for Cagney and Lacey years ago. She was so excited; she'd always watch it on my father's tv when Tara and I were both little. So at our new home, she lay down on the couch, turned off the lights and started to watch it. 
> 
> Minutes later she wasn't anymore.
> 
> She kept laughing about it for days afterwards. She kept saying how sad it was watching them huffing and puffing down the street trying to apprehend a criminal. She didn't want to see it because she felt so bad for them.
> 
> But, honestly, I used to want the inclusion of more overweight characters but I'm not so sure anymore. It seems like that is getting some flack and animosity towards it. Seeing that happening hurts. I think I'd rather the hiring occur naturally than for it to be forced. Then when a guy finds a big girl hot it will be like it always has for me: a pleasant surprise.
> 
> And I do realize now that I *did* grow up with a perfectly good not so thin role model: Miss Piggy. I'm not at all like her personality wise but there was a portly female whom was beautiful and perfect in my childhood eyes.
> 
> Although, I'm a little confused about her relationship with Kermit all these years later. They were involved in the films and Christmas special but on the series the frog didn't seem to want anything to do with her. It spectacularly culminated in one episode where Miss Piggy was singing of her love for Kermie when he came out and had this to say, setting the record straight:
> 
> "Frog has come to have his say, Pig will never get her way, Bib and napkin, knife and fork is the only way that I'll touch pork."
> 
> Another thing that makes me laugh hysterically is when Piggy swiftly karate chopped him over that one.
> 
> I hope I'm feeling better tomorrow and I hope I'll have the Chris Nadeau story up and the other surprise ready for Valentine's. If not I'm gonna have to find me a telephone booth, police box or Delorean.
> 
> And that's a bit of fantasy too.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3
> 
> P.S. With all of this Kraven news floating around, allI can say is that I noticed that "The Tyger" played a role in his mythology. The same poem I was talking about only a few letters back. Hmm...interesting. ;D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> My sister took a photo of me looking over my shoulder so I could draw this. I'm not really this sexy from the front with my tummy. I'm probably not that sexy from the back either. :/
> 
> I wanted big curly horns but knew only the male sheep have those. Sigh. The skull that Nel-Tu (one of my favorite Bleach characters) wears has them but, I guess, it's from a male sheep as well. Darn it!
> 
> I was going to give you wings, Keanu, but then found out that Chinese dragons don't have 'em. I also only had you with four dragon claws until I found out Chinese ones possess five and Japanese ones three. You learn something new every day.
> 
> And another injury was sustained while bringing this to you. I looked down to see blood on the paper but didn't know where it had come from. Turned out I had a large scratch on my stomach but am unsure how I got it. I have several bruises there too. I wish they'd call me for my blood tests. I'm sure those are from my b12 problems.
> 
> But today I think I deserve all of that.
> 
> You see, yesterday I read an interview you gave to US magazine years ago. You seemed so upset with yourself over your word choices and what you said. It broke my heart.
> 
> And all I could think of was a certain letter I wrote you.
> 
> You remember that cartoon where Donald Duck forced his nephews to smoke all of those cigars only to find out they hadn't bought them for themselves but were going to give them to him as a present?
> 
> Well, I felt pretty well just like Donald Duck did last night.
> 
> I love you, Keanu. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Could you ever please forgive me? 
> 
> *hug*
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :,( <3


End file.
